Noches intranquilas
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Sharrkan se pasea por la mansión debido a que ha tenido una pesadilla y no puede volver a dormirse. ¿Conseguirá al final conciliar el sueño?


**¡Bueeeeenas! Aquí estoy, a estas horitas, trayéndoos un nuevo sharryamu. Hace mucho que no escribía sobre esta pareja así que decidí sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder escribir algo, así que espero que os guste, o al menos que no me tiréis piedras (?)**

 **Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Era bien pasada la media noche. Todo el mundo llevaba acostado ya un buen rato; sin embargo, Sharrkan se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión. Apoyado de costado en una viga de madera como estaba, en vez de mirar la imponente luna que se alzaba en ese momento en el cielo, se encontraba mirando al suelo, aunque en realidad no la estaba observando.

Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de su cuerpo. Por una vez había decidido irse a dormir pronto, ya que el entrenamiento lo había dejado completamente exhausto. Sin embargo, se despertó tan solo unas horas más tarde, por desgracia para él, a causa de una pesadilla.

Se incorporó de golpe sobre su cama agitado y lleno de sudor, con el corazón latiéndole con semejante fuerza que incluso pensó que se le saldría del pecho. No podía recordar bien lo que había ocurrido en ella, pero la sensación de malestar e intranquilidad no lo había abandonado ni un solo segundo. Pensó en ir a buscar a Yamuraiha, pero probablemente ya estaría dormida, como era natural. Por ello, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a pasear por los largos pasillos, hasta que finalmente acabó en el jardín.

Pese a la suave brisa que mecía su cabello y que transmitía una paz que solo era capaz de transmitirse en circunstancias como aquella; Sharrkan seguía sintiéndose intranquilo. Si al menos recordase algo de lo que había soñado, quizás habría podido darle vueltas pero ese desconocimiento era probablemente lo que peor le hacía sentir.

—¿Sharrkan?

Tras él, escuchó una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Se giró, incrédulo, para encontrarse con una Yamuraiha que no tenía precisamente aspecto de recién levantada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Respondió el moreno, poniéndose finalmente en pie para quedar frente a la mujer.

—He salido de mi habitación para ir al baño y luego ir a dormir. Después de la cena me encerré a mi habitación para leer y bueno... Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo tarde que era.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa; sonrisa que consiguió que por primera vez desde que se había despertado, se tranquilizase. O al menos, parcialmente. Por otro lado, no se extrañó demasiado cuando Yamuraiha le contó lo ocurrido, ya que no era la primera vez y claramente, no iba a ser la última. De hecho, esa posibilidad se pasó por su mente cuando quiso ir a por ella, pero no quiso arriesgarse.

Mientras tanto, la contraria advirtió que Sharrkan estaba distraído. También pudo sentir la intranquilidad que transmitía y, gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la luna, ver varias gotas de sudor en su rostro. Sin decir nada se acercó a él y extendió uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar su rostro con ternura, mientras que entrelazaba los dedos de su otra mano con los de las de él, dándole un suave apretón.

—Creo que al final voy a leer un rato más... ¿quieres venir a mi habitación?

Yamuraiha sonrió nuevamente y Sharrkan asintió en silencio. Tras ello, comenzaron a andar en dirección a la habitación de la peliazul. Una vez llegaron, ella cogió el libro que tenía sobre su mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama, indicándole con un gesto al hombre que hiciera lo mismo, el cuál obedeció y se tumbó a su lado, acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Permanecieron todo el rato en silencio; sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le resultaba incómodo estar así. Ella leía tranquilamente mientras que él se relajaba a su lado, siendo capaz de sentir su respiración y captar el aroma tan cautivador que desprendía.

Poco a poco, Sharrkan se fue relajando hasta llegar al punto en el que quedó realmente adormilado. Yamuraiha le dedicaba una mirada furtiva cada vez que acababa una página, por lo que al ver que casi se había quedado dormido, cerró el libro y con cuidado de no moverse demasiado, lo dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Tendrías que haber venido desde un principio... —Susurró, mientras agachaba la cabeza para poder dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente del moreno.

Como respuesta, el hombre simplemente soltó un gruñido, lo que provocó que una suave risa saliera de los labios de Yamuraiha.

Mientras él se quedaba dormido, daba gracias a todos los dioses por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar con una persona tan maravillosa como lo era ella. Y aunque no hubiese tenido la posibilidad, habría agradecido hasta el final de sus días el tan solo haber podido conocerla. Después de todo, sin ella su vida no habría sido ni la mitad de enriquecedora.


End file.
